Converters with electrical isolation transfer galvanically uncoupled electrical energy from an input side to an output side. Converters of this type are used in various applications for current or voltage supply, as in clocked switching power supplies, for example. With clocked converters, controllable switches, which can be designed in the form of circuit breakers, are used and operated in a clocked manner in order to transfer energy to the output side. Galvanically uncoupled energy transference can be obtained through the use of a transformer or other transducer. Electrical isolation is required, by way of example, for safety reasons in operating devices for lamps in order to isolate an ELV (Extra Low Voltage) region from regions of higher voltage by means of a potential barrier.
In order to control or regulate the converter, data regarding an output voltage of the converter may be necessary. With converters clocked on the primary side, this can be achieved by measuring the output voltage on a secondary side of the converter, and transferring the data over the potential barrier to the primary side. Optocouplers may be used for this. This leads to higher costs and increased complexity.
There is a demand for devices and methods with which the circuit technology complexity and/or costs associated with conventional devices for bypassing a potential barrier can be reduced or avoided. There is a demand for such devices and methods that enable a control or regulation of the output power while in operation.